clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sith Cub
New RH Sorry Sith, but uh... the Rockhopper picture you uploaded did not turn out good. Could you make a new one? [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880''']] 20:21, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much for getting those pictures to me. [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880']] 22:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Video thumb|300px|right - lol - thx! im gonna add it to the shop! Sysop request I voted for you to become sysop, but just make it "Sysop", not "Community Sysop", ok?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:49, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ok... sysop it is. Card jitsu update The bracket is ready for who your are playing and the time/server/day click here. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Famous Penguins Dear Sith Cub, Where do you get all the clear pictures of Famous Penguins such as Rockhopper and all the others? [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880]] 21:36, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Party invitation Wanna come to my 1000 days old party on May 16 at 8:30 GMT? My penguin is called Ben Fletch. Place: Night Club Server: Ice Box Have fun! -Crazy Chopper 06:50, 6 May 2009 (UTC) 8:30 pm or am? if its am I doubt id get there. But if pm ill be ther for sure! Here File:Petey01.PNG File:Franky01.PNG File:Bob01.PNG File:Billy01.PNG - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus thx wopmus - as my ps dont work now ill need these... -- 18:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) REMEMBER Just a reminder tomorrow (May 8th) is round one of my card jitsu tournament the server is slushy the meeting time is 2 penguin time (thats 5 EST) and were we are playing is at the Dojo [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Awww. Can i have the Dance Awards? I wanted them <=(. Btw can you make my userpage like yours?--Kesak11 21:09, 8 May 2009 (UTC) sure! ill just get you thim... also you can have a userpage like mine unless it looks too like mine... Card jitsu update Click here for updated info (date has been moved)~Brendan7195 Custom Car Reg Hey Sith Cub my custom car reg was messed up it is supposed to be Frenley not Frenly Other World Pass You have recieved a Gold Pass for the Other World. This pass will grant you access to everywhere except the Platinum Lounge and the Diamond Lounge. Other passes are available from the Kong Mart.--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 16:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Never got my SCpts I never got my SCpts for completing the Maze. [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880]] 23:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) BE SEEN TURN GREEN! Hey Sith Cub! Come to my Go Green Party! I want that this party will be HUGE! Invite your friends! If you are going, put your penguin name at my guest list here. Thanks, and have a nice day! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 03:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Why did you erase my name at the sith cub shop sign up? Secret pass in the Other World It's the Shadow Pass. It gets you into other places. Just be on the lookout for some construction. Help until you find a stone tablet, then follow those instructions. If the Ninjas find you worthy, they'll give it to you. Good Luck!--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 10:30, 16 May 2009 (UTC) adminship i voted for you cause you seem like you'd be a good sysop, and both u and me were the first to respond to walrus problem, so that shows u'd be good for it. i've also applied, but for rollback not sysop. Your vote would be cool, it doesnt have to be a "For" vote though.--Whitedragon254 {Talk}{ } 23:01, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Help! Help! Ive been blocked, sombody help! Its all metalmanagers fault!!! Anyone? Heres the details!!! ''You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Barkjon. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Metalmanager". The reason given for Metalmanager's block is: "" '''Start of block: 16:27, 19 May 2009 Expiry of block: 20:50, 19 May 2009 Intended blockee: 86.20.213.190 You may contact Barkjon or one of the other administrators to discuss the block.' Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 86.20.213.190, and the block ID is #7374.'' I NEED URGET HELP! IS ANYINE THERE? Is there anyone there that can help?!!! About being Sysop... Hey, Sith Cub I voted for you but your award makes strange signs on my other templates when I put it. I will keep it on my Talk Page. Hope you get Adminship! Childpengu1's Productions invite you! To act in the new movie: Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends! Just choose a character, and sign up! If you already have a character, only get prepared, we are going to film on July! Waddle On!!! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:22, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Promotion Message